


Love bites, Dino fights

by Joshblue02



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Revenge, Self-Harm, Smut, idek??, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshblue02/pseuds/Joshblue02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at summaries)<br/>Riley has fallen head over heels for a certain kiwi ranger and its become a bit obvious to everyone but him. So Heckyl decides to use this against the rangers. Will Chase realize in time or will this be the ultimate victory<br/>OR<br/>Riley loves Chase and Chase loves Riley. It just takes time for Chase to realize and an evil villain to bring them closer together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (We had) Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series on this fandom for me, so i hope this goes down well. It may seem slightly rushed but it will make sense. Definitely still a work in progress. I hope you all like it, and feedback welcome!

 “Riley!!” Chase screamed as his fellow ranger stood in front of him, slowly falling to his knees. He’d taken a shot for him, a shot that had adsorbed the power of the dino spike and powered the blast back. Chase tried to obliterate the ball of power with his parasaur blast but it had simply disintegrated. Chase stood there dumbfounded; him and Riley the only two left standing. His vision started to fade when the energy seemed to connect with him- but he felt nothing. When he re-opened his eyes, he was fine and the weird looking alien cackled as Riley stood there looking fine before falling. Fury shoved the alien and went to collect his prize, the green energem. So Chase did all he knew he could, he used a raptor charge to fire a blast from his morpher, which managed to stun Fury enough so he could get Riley and escape. Well, that’s what they thought…..

Kendall seemed overly busy, with 4 rangers out of commission, keeping track of their vitals. Chase just seemed redundant, flipping burgers over the grill. He couldn’t help but think back to the fight, he thought Riley hated him. After the whole Spellbinder incident he was sure that Riley couldn’t stand him, then with Cavity and them arguing- it made no sense to Chase. If Riley were here, he’d probably have a logical approach to this, hell he’d be able to talk to Chase.

*Flashback*

_“Why do I get so frustrated around Chase?”_ Riley thought. He was training in the base and getting more and more annoyed. It was late and most of the rangers had gone home. “I keep screwing things up” he thought out loud, talking into the darkness. He blamed himself for allowing Fury to get escape and endangering everyone, and he blamed himself for his sloppy actions, even though they weren’t sloppy at all. “Riley?” Kendall asked from the darkness, a spotlight illuminating the entrance to the base where she was standing. “Ummmm…..” was all Riley could muster. It had been a long day and he wasn’t sleeping properly. He had to clear his chest. He walked to the centre desk and grabbed some water, facing away. “Riley?” Kendall asked, softer this time. Tears had clung to the corner of his eyes. “K-kendall it’s f-f-fine, jst g-g-go, please”. “Riley, what’s the matter? It’s 2am and you’re in the command centre clearly upset. Please just talk to me”. Kendall almost sounded like she was pleading, and this effected Riley. He couldn’t handle it, and turned to face her and slowly lowered down the side of the desk, tears leaking and small whimpers escaping. This time, Kendall said nothing and just walked over slowly, lowering herself to Riley’s level and embraced him in a hug that turned to more of a supportive lean. Riley couldn’t form any words and surprisingly enjoyed it. Kendall broke the silence with “its still Ms Morgan y’know”. Riley laughed at that and said the words he’d struggled to say all his life. It came out a complete whisper yet it was so quiet Kendall heard it clearly. “I’m gay”. Kendall hugged him tighter as Riley just broke down. He began to hiccup. “Riley, you’re still you. I’m not gonna treat you any different, neither will any of your fellow rangers”- That startled Riley and he began to plea “ Please, Kendall, you, you can’t. Please, don’t tell them, please, th-they can’t know”. She cut Riley off. “Okay, I won’t. You have my promise. Now, lets get you cleaned up” as she reached up and grabbed a tissue.

*End of flashback*

It was dark in the base when Riley woke up. He was in considerable pain and couldn’t remember how he got here. Kendall was sleeping in a chair, while the rest of the rangers were still on the beds, except Chase. _“Where could he be?”_  Riley puzzled. But before he could think anymore, he succumbed to the pain and fell back to the bed, sleeping off the pain. Unknown to him, his morpher was flashing red with alien bio-signs…..

Tyler was the first to wake, waking up Shelby, Koda and Kendall. “Wait, Riley isn’t here?” Kendall pondered. “But he took the most powerful hit, he needs the most rest. He took a shot for Chase”. “Where is Chase?” Shelby asked. “I don’t know, he’s not picking up his morpher” Kendall replied.

 

Riley was knocking on Chase’s apartment door, with no response. He knew Chase wasn’t at the Dino-Byte café and he’d already checked the skatepark. His suspicions were confirmed when Chase’s skateboard was visible throught the window, along with his headphones. Something was wrong.

_“Where is Chase?"_


	2. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chase missing and the threats becoming more and more threatening, how will the rangers cope? And in the past, how will Riley cope with one of the hardest decisions of his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is kinda filler. But i hope its still good. Don't worry, smut will be happening soon.

Chase awoke with a smarting headache. He was in some sort of chamber with no visual door. There was a small vent, not big enough to climb through near the roof. He pulled out his communicator unable to contact anyone. “The signal must be blocked” he said. “Least I still have my energem- that gives me an idea”. He tried to fire at a wall of the cell but his morpher wouldn’t release the shot. Then, he tried to morph but just as he fired it backlashed and through him against the back wall, leaving him slumped against it. In the corner of the cell, a small camera was keeping tabs on Chase’s actions. Heckyl laughed and even, for a moment, Snide was impressed too. “Now, this master plan is coming along nicely, we just need to draw out the next step in this plan, before we can secure ourselves the energems. Now, send them a monster to pre-ocupy them” The Vivix started in confusion, which made Heckyl mad. “I said, send a monster, NOW”

*Flashback*

Riley continued with his life, like the event with Kendall hadn’t happened. Although it had bought them closer together. Kendall hadn’t forced him into anything but had suggested that he tell the rangers when he feels ready. He decided to start with Shelby, as he saw her as a sister. It took a lot of courage but one night…”Shelby, can I talk to you?” “Well, actually me and Tyler-“ She stopped herself when she saw the worry and the concern on Riley’s face. “Sure, what do you want to talk about?” Riley gulped. “Well, I know that you probably will hate me, a-and that you’ll probably want to avoid me after this but…” he gulped again “well… i….I’m gay- please I know I’m an idiot and…and that I’m a-“ Shelby slapped his hand. “Don’t finish that sentence Riley. I’m not ever going to hate you. And neither will anyone else.” Riley let a tear drop down his face in relief. “Well said Shelby!” Riley jumped out of his skin. Koda and Tyler were standing at the entrance to the base, with Ms Morgan. “H-h-how long have you been there?” Riley asked. _“Please, please don’t be long”_ he hoped. “Riley, we heard it all” Tyler said softly. “And we don’t care, Riley we like you the same way we did before, nothing’s changed”. Koda nodded and ran to Riley to give him a hug. Ms Morgan just smiled, in a ‘I told you so way’ before heading to the computer.   _“Now I just have to tell Chase”_ Riley thought…

*End of Flashback*

Riley was still injured, and ignoring the beeping of his communicator. He had to find Chase. He hadn’t told anyone, but he liked Chase. He liked, liked Chase. He didn’t quite understand it, he had hated Chase with every bone in his body after he got to know the ‘Hotshot’, and he couldn’t help himself. The way the kiwi smiled at the smallest thing, constantly forgot about his grill and those eyes…”What is wrong with me?!” he exclaimed. _“Stupid crush”_

“Riley, will you pick up the communicator!” Kendall said, growing frustrated. “We’ll go look for them” Tyler said, leading the others out of the dino den. “You have no need to worry Kendall, both Riley and Chase have a strong heart” Keeper said, making Kendall jump. “I know they will be, I’m just worried”  *beep beep beep* “Uh-oh, alien bio-signs at the stadium, Tyler, did you get that?” “Copy that Kendall”- “I told you, it’s Ms Morgan!”

“Well hello Rangers, come to meet you’re doom? If not, too bad.” “What are you meant to be?? A magnet crossed with a….. a machete?” Shelby joked. “Joke all you want rangers, but you’re missing some comrades I see. Shame if, say, something bad were to happen to the black ranger?” The magnetron queried. “What have you done to Chase?” Tyler asked. The monster cackled before there was a swift slash to its back. “Where. Is. Chase?!” Riley asked with venom dripping from the words. “Ahhh, the green ranger. Perfectly on time. Do it. End me. Give in to your anger. Go on. Slice me into pieces” Magnetron stated. “Sorry I’m late guys, I was across town when I got the message. Now, lend me your dino charger Shelby” He loaded the Dino charger into the saber, before launching the tricera saber slash, destroying the monster. _“Chase, where are you?”_ Riley worried internally, getting ready to summon a zord to ensure the monster was destroyed. But the monster wasn’t being enlarged. “Huh, how strange” Tyler stated. “Ms Morgan, any other…aliens?” Koda questions. “No, none, quickly get back here and let’s see if we can analyse this”

Chase awoke once more, no longer surrounded by a box. He was in the town centre, heavily injured leaning against a bench. He picked up his communicator and activated the distress beacon hoping that someone would find him, as he once again blacked out due to the pain now emanating from his shoulder.

*Meanwhile*

Riley was growing angrier by the moment. He was worried about Chase and annoyed that he had succumbed to the monsters wishes. He was fuming. He had gone for a walk along the beach to try and calm himself. What he hadn’t realised was the green glow from his energem, slowly dimming and fading- almost clouding over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support on this. In my mind, it is all coming together so this should pick up the pace,


	3. Lost in ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's getting more and more annoyed, and people are starting to notice, but can they get to the bottom of it before it's too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the absence but I've been swamped with pre-college work, but hopefully I can pump out some more of these chapters!!! I hope you all enjoy

Riley’s mood hadn’t grudged and seemed to worsen. He was watching Chase flirt with yet another girl and it just made him….argh! His energem pulsed in response to his emotions, the green seeming to be contained in a dark and cloudy container. “Stop staring Riley!” Shelby teased. He glared at her and she shuddered, the glare holding more hurt than friendly teasing. _“Why am I so annoyed all the time?”_ Riley pondered. He decided that he wasn’t going to be any use in the café so ran down to the command centre- he could try and help locate more energems.

*flashback*

Riley was talking to himself in the mirror. “You can do this! It’s okay, he’ll totally accept you” He tried to ignore the voice in his head adding gay slurs such as _“fag”_ and _“queer”_ onto most of his sentences. Riley had struggled to accept himself so why would his friends accept him? He slowly walked towards Chase, the last of his friends who didn’t know he was gay, who was fixing his skateboard after a recent monster attack had blown a wheel off. _“I can do this”_ “Hey Chase” Riley spoke quaintly. “Hey Baby Raptor- what’s wrong” Chase asked. He knew something was wrong, Riley hates the nickname Baby Raptor, and always bites back to the remark. “Oh, um, n-nothing Chase. I just, um, wanted to..tell you something..” Riley said, slowly lowering the volume of his voice until it was a whisper. “Riley” Chase said, putting an arm around Riley. “You can tell me anything Riley, you know you can trust me Riley”. Riley gulped. “Well, um…..you see…well, I-I’m, the truth is I’m-“ Riley spluttered out before the communicators went off, stopping him completely. Ms Morgan blared through the communicators. “Guys, we have multiple alien-bio signs at the mall.” And with that, they ran off, and whenever Chase bought up the conversation, Riley denied that it wasn’t important; he may have been good at many things but admitting he was gay to the guy he a crush on was not something he was.

*End of Flashback*

Chase wanted to talk to Riley. Well, he’d been nominated to talk to him by the rest of the team. They had noticed that he seemed to be off and more distracted- and it wasn’t impacting the team as much as he was becoming separated and distant. He’d been the first to notice it, and Shelby continually tried to force him into it. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he thought he was involved- as Riley had started to act weird around him first

Riley was slumped in the command centre, looking at the door, tapping his foot against the table. He was starting to feel dizzy and there were little black dots in his vision. Keeper manifested and approached Riley, sensing that there was something adrift with his energem energy. “Riley, what is the matter?” Keeper asked. “There’s nothing wrong Keeper. I’m just tired” Riley said, a little venom dripping from his voice. “I’m going to go get some rest” Riley said, getting up to leave. Keeper went to grab Riley’s arm, but when he did he was repulsed back into table.

Heckyl was chuckling with glee. He had used some of Stingrays venom and spellbinders amulet to create the greatest weapon. With a little bit of the toxin that was created, he could effectively gain control of someone. And he had affected the green ranger with it. He knew all about the green ranger due to some expert digging and countless monsters sent to scout out his personality, from which Heckyl could gain the advantage. Riley was currently in town, heading home. Heckyl knew he could act now and make his plan a reality. He made eye contact with Fury, who then hit a button in the crashed ship.

Riley was walking, the dizziness increasing and the black dots multiplying. He felt a prick in his neck and moving his hand there he could feel something in it. He went to pull out the object, a blow dart, and the room began to spin, and he collapsed. The last thing he saw was a bright blue light before the surroundings changed and the room was filled with scraps of metal and a loud ruckus, with his energem now producing black smoke into the room….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have several plans for where this is going, with maybe some dream smut in the next chapter?! Any likes and comments are appreciated- I wonder where Riley is, and what consequences this is going to have...


	4. Never Knowing where, never knowing when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Riley gone? And how will Chase cope with this? And how will his actions be effected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back!  
> Sorry, I've been away, I've had a hectic few weeks!   
> But hopefully, I'll get back into the swing of things now

Three days. Three days had passed since Riley had disappeared. Three days since Chase had started losing sleep. Three days. But little did Chase, and rest of the rangers know what had happened in those three days…..

Chase had tried. Chase tried everything. He beat up loads of Vivix. He broke the practise dolls, shot through all of Shelby’s punching bags. He hadn’t gone skateboarding; that lay strew out in the command centre, next to _his_ sword. “It’s not fair!” he thought. “Where is he? What if he doesn’t come back? Oh god!” Chase was a wreck. “Chase. It be OK. Riley strong” Koda comforted, but Chase just shrugged it off and walked out, muttering. “Please be okay baby Raptor…..”

Heckyl was sitting in his throne-like chair, cackling. “Send out another monster, and send it after that energem signal” he said, pointing to the scanner. “And make it a good one, we need just a little longer…Fury! Make sure this goes well” Fury grunted before walking out the abandoned ship, with a locus like beast following. “The black energem will be MINE!”

 

Kendall stared blankly at the green dino chargers. And the location where the green energem should be. She, too, was hit by the loss of their friend, and the help around the lab. She’d sent the rest of the team off to fight vivix by the docks. But Chase hadn’t responded. Suddenly, a bleep on the communicators caught her attention. “Miss Morgan, it’s Chase. I need- need help. It’s a locus thing, and I can’t hit it.” “Okay Chase, stay calm. I’ll send Ivan ahead of the others. It’s okay” Chase’s tone changed. His energem sparkling. “Actually Kendall, I don’t need the-“ The communicator went down.

“I’ve had enough! Parachopper BLAST” Chase screamed while charging at Locustar, the monster. The monster simply jumped out of the way. “I’ve. HAD. IT” He started to kick at it, desperation making him sloppy. He pulled out three dino chargers before activating them. At the command centre, Kendall was dealing with mass bleeping. “Chase….what are you doing?” Kendall exclaimed. “The energy that’s going to be unleashed- I hope he can stabilize it….”   

A black tornado was manifesting around Chase and Locustar. Chase was determined to win. He channelled the energy around him into the parachopper. The black tornado was being sucked into the weapon. He smirked, and gave Locustar one chance, and then turned around. Locustar jumped and tried to dive but Chase was faster. One pull of the trigger and the parachopper unleased one incredibly large purple blast that took Locustar to outer-space, before it exploaded. “Job finished!” Chase exclaimed before continuing his search for Riley. “Chase! Wait!” exclaimed Ivan, who had just arrived.

The rest of the rangers were gathered in the base around the central console. “We’ve got to do something” Tyler said. “Chase barely function” Koda said solemnly. “But what Kend- I mean Miss Morgan” Shelby said. Even Keeper couldn’t come up with a solution. A bleep followed by a fizz at the control console startled them, before the power shut off. “This…this isn’t natural” Kendall said, cautiously. The rangers were so preoccupied, they didn’t notice a small trail of black fog, enter the room through the vents before slowly circling around them….

Chase looked at the communicator. It was late. And he felt bad. He headed back towards the command centre, startled when there was only a circular light in the middle. What had happened? “Mi-miss Morgan?!” Chase queried.

A short, dirty blonde swivelled around in the chair, green converse crossed over one another at the feet. Black, slim rings around the eyes. Chase gasped in horror, instantly recognising the person. “Well, well Chase, miss me?” the man queried, fingers playing with an adapted morpher….  


	5. Confronting the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase Confronts the intruder in green converse

“R-r-r-riley?” Chase stuttered out. “Miss me Hotshot” Riley said, resting against the command centre computer. The black rings under his eyes emphasising the bloodshot red eyes. The green converse planted firmly on the floor, one flat and the other resting against his ankle. The usual green attire he wore accentuated by the black bracelets and leather jacket. “Come on Kiwi, its rude to gawk”. Chase stepped closer to the console. “Where is everyone? Riley, where’ve you been? And what’s wrong-“ Chase was cut off by a strong blast of corrupt raptor energy into the ceiling. “Sorry Chase, I don’t have time for this. And neither do they” Riley pointed to the screen and showed the rest of the team, unconscious and slowly draining of colour. “Riley! Let ‘em go! This isn’t you” Chase exclaimed. Riley smirked and withdrew his sword, before reaching for something on the desk. Chase began to step closer again, fingers itching for the trigger of his morpher. “Ah-ah-ah Chase. Stay right there. You wouldn’t want me to hurt your precious friends-or worse” Chase grinned slyly. “You couldn’t do worse mate”. “Well, how about we see” Riley said, as he raised the sleeve of his jumper, and unveiled his hand to show a sharp blade. “You wouldn’t want your precious baby raptor to hurt himself would you Chase. Put me through all that unnecessary pain. Risk my life for them?”

Chase stood dumbfounded. “Have I got you mate” Riley mocked. “Now, Chase. Give me your energem. Let me complete my set” Chase didn’t move. “Tick tock Hotshot.” Chase didn’t know what to do. His friends were in danger but this was Riley. Riley was end-game. Those eyes, and that hair. Riley was a 12 and Chase was a 5- Riley was way out of his league. But he couldn’t hurt his friend. But he was a power ranger. And something was wrong with Riley. “Riley, please. This isn’t you. Snap out of it bud” Chase pleaded. “I don’t want to hurt you. Please.” 

“Well too bad Chase. I do. Heckyl showed me the error of my ways. He gave me more than I could ever ask for. I mean, just look at what I can do” Riley grabbed his energem necklace to reveal the green stone, cracked and infused with black wispy fog flowing inside, swirling. “Riley…please…don’t do this” Chase pleaded, one last time. “No, Chase. I’ve been nice, now I’ll serve my masters bidding and take it by force.” 

The black mist engulfed Riley as the energem reacted to the modified power and when the smoke cleared, Riley stood morphed in a green and black suit. His morpher growled in response as the black physically grew over the green and Chase had no choice but to jump back and morph.   
“Riley, I will save you”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first attempt in this fandom and do have another idea but wanted to see how this worked out. Also, any support is greatly appreciated as it really helps with my anxiety!


End file.
